Eternamente vinculados
by AureaAspen
Summary: Imagino que soy demasiado apetecible, tienes razón. Siempre la tengo, dijo Harry. Vamos Malfoy, si todo el mundo se entendiera con todo el mundo a la primera, ¿donde estaría la gracia? SLASH DyH. Spolier 6º PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. El Juicio

**Eternamente Vinculados**

**Capítulo 1:** _El Juicio_

Todo comenzó aquel día. Aquel fatídico e interminable día.

Era la segunda vez que Harry pisaba la sala de juicios del ministerio. La primera vez, había sido él el juzgado, y había escapado por los pelos. Ésta vez, era otro el juzgado. Y Harry sopesaba, que no le iba a resultar nada fácil salir de allí.

El moreno iba al lado de Remus J. Lupin, quien tenía su mano apoyada en su hombro. Estaban siendo dirigidos por el Sr. Weasley, por entre los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia. El resto de los Weasley's junto a Hermione, se habían quedado en la sala de espera, con los nervios de punta. Sólo a Harry, a Remus y a Arthur les habían permitido intervenir. Y todo por que Harry le había dicho a Remus que él había presenciado el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

El ojiverde aún no había podido asimilar la muerte del que había sido su maestro desde que se enteró de que era un mago. Pero debía seguir adelante, buscar los hocruxes y matar de una vez por todas al Señor Oscuro. Pero hasta entonces, haría lo que seguro que hubiese querido su maestro.

El Sr. Weasley les hizo pasar dentro de una sala. No estaba iluminada, pero era como si de las propias paredes surgiera la luz. Era una sala grande, pero en ella sólo había unas cuantas personas. A la mayoría Harry no les conocía, pero suponía que serían aurores y partidarios del ministerio. Uno de los hombres que estaban por allí, les indicó que se sentaran en unas bancas, cerca del estrado. Entre tanto, varios de los que estaban ya sentados miraron con recelo a Remus, otros tantos saludaron al Sr. Weasley y el resto miraron sorprendidos a Harry.

Éste decidió ignorar los comentarios sobre que era demasiado joven como para estar allí, y se sentó entre Remus y Arthur, a quienes relajó con una sonrisa.

De repente, se abrieron de nuevo las puertas de la sala, y entró el Ministro de Magia. Nadie habló en lo que le costó a Rufus Scrimgeour llegar al estrado. Detrás de él llegaron un pequeño grupo de tres o cuatro personas, llevando carpetas y otros papeles. El Ministro se subió al estrado, y pidió la atención de los presentes. Luego, comenzó a hablar:

-Estamos aquí reunidos con la intención de juzgar a aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de entrar en Hogwarts y asesinar a Albus Dumbledore a sangre fría.

Varios de los congregados allí aplaudieron. Remus siguió indiferente y Arthur frunció el entrecejo. Harry miró al Ministro. Aquel hombre siempre le había caído mal. Rufus continuó hablando por unos instantes más, hasta que uno de los hombres con los que había llegado, se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído. El Ministro asintió y ordenó:

-Que pasen los acusados.

De nuevo, el silencio reinó en la sala, mientras se abrían las puertas y unas ocho o diez personas entraban. Exceptuando los cinco acusados, el reto eran aurores. Harry observó con atención a los que iban atravesando la puerta. Sí, todos esos estaban allí. Todos habían entrado en Hogwarts. Pero sólo había uno que interesaba,... y era justamente aquel que acababa de entrar el último. El moreno aguantó la respiración. No era así como le recordaba. Estaba mucho más pálido y delgado. Casi esquelético. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para topar con las decenas de ojos que les observaban, sobretodo a él.

Y entonces, el moreno sintió lástima. No era que no hubiera deseado verle en esa situación, ¡y en otras peores! Pero de desearlo a verlo con sus propios ojos había un gran trecho. Harry sonrió con ironía, ni a su "peor enemigo" se lo deseaba.

El juicio comenzó. Los mortífagos se negaban a hablar, y por eso a veces era necesario administrarles unas gotas de poción de la verdad. La mayoría se resistían, y se les subía la dosis. Según le explicó Arthur, aquel método estaba prohibido. Y no se realizaba desde los tiempos oscuros, en los que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en el auge del poder. Harry comprendió el por qué. Era un método inhumano, a pesar de que se lo administraran a mortífagos asesinos. Se estaban rebajando a actuar como lo haría el propio Lord Voldemort. Se rebajaban a su altura. El moreno negó con la cabeza, con razón el Señor Oscuro había estado a punto de vencer la otra vez. Con mandatarios como aquellos... ¡cualquiera vencía!

Harry vigiló en todo momento al pequeño proyecto de mortífago que esperaba estoicamente su momento. En ningún minuto dio muestras de debilidad ni rastros de culpabilidad, pero tampoco mostró señales de ser inocente. El moreno estaba sorprendido, él había estado furioso cuando lo habían llevado allí la primera vez, y había sido incapaz de no demostrar sus sentimientos. El ojiverde estaba impresionado, como se notaba que era un verdadero Malfoy. Un sangre pura hasta el final.

Pero cerca de siete años viéndole casi a diario, clase tras clase, comida tras comida, era mucho tiempo. Y en todo ese tiempo, Harry había aprendido a leer en lo más hondo del rubio. Y estaba completamente seguro de que el Slytherin había aprendido también ha hacerlo con él. Así que Harry podía ver que estaba nervioso y preocupado. El moreno sonrió y de este modo, el joven Potter, custodiado por el patriarca de los Weasley's y el último amigo de su padre que aún quedaba vivo, se dedicó a observar el juicio. De vez en cuando, le hubiera gustado saltar para replicar una mentira, pero ninguno de los dos adultos le dejaban levantarse de su asiento.

-Harry, compórtate. O tendremos que irnos-le había dicho Remus una de esas veces.

El Gryffindor comprendió que su oportunidad llegaría en el momento en el que fuese el rubio al que se le estuviese juzgando, y con su impaciencia característica, se recostó a esperar cruzado de brazos, con la sangre hirviéndole, y con la mente puesta en un álgido plan que llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo.

Ese momento llegó poco después, cuando llamaron al más joven de los Malfoy's al estrado. Éste con su pose imponente y despectiva, se levantó y con la elegancia característica de los Malfoy's se dirigió hacia el lugar. Por los costados, los que estaban allí le miraban con odio, otros con asco. Pero a pesar de que ni estaba en las mejores condiciones ni su aspecto y sus ropas eran las mejores, Draco Malfoy hizo parecer a todo el mundo que no estaba en su juicio sino en su coronación como rey.

_-Un digno hijo de Lucius Malfoy. ¿No es cierto, Potter?_

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras tan cerca de su oído. Había estado tan ensimismado observando al rubio que no se había percatado de nada más. Miró a su alrededor, buscando señas del que le había dicho eso. Pero observó que él parecía ser el único en haberlo oído.

_-¿Para qué has venido aquí, Potter? ¿Al fin se han dado cuenta de que no eres un niño, eh, Potter?_

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Aquella voz se le hacía conocida. Y lo más sorprendente era que no parecía que surgiera de ningún lugar. Parecía que viniera de su propia mente.

_-Sigues siendo tan malo en oclumancia como siempre, Potter._

Y entonces Harry reconoció la voz.

-Snape...-murmuró.

-Muy agudo, Potter-dijo "alguien" esta vez sí, en el oído.

Harry se volteó con disimulo, al asiento de atrás. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo profesor de pociones, quien ocultaba su rostro bajo una túnica con capucha negra. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio que estaba siendo juzgado y ni una muestra de sentimiento de descubría en el rostro impasible del hombre. Pero por un instante, sus ojos se juntaron con los de Harry, al tiempo que su mente decía:

_-Deja de observarme, Potter._

Harry se volteó rápidamente, logrando que Remus que estaba a su lado le mirase confundido.

-Estate atento Harry, en cualquier momento vas a tener que intervenir-le dijo Remus. Y luego añadió-. ¿Tienes ya algo pensado?

Harry miró un instante hacia atrás consciente de que la mirada del jefe de Slytherin estaba puesta sobre él, y sus ojos se cruzaron. Los negros interrogativos y los verdes un poco nerviosos.

_-¿Qué pretendes, Potter?_-oyó Harry en su cabeza.

-_Yo estaba allí, Snape. Lo vi todo_-respondió el joven Potter no muy seguro de que le llegara la respuesta al hombre mayor.

_-¿Qué viste?_-aún en la mente, la voz de Snape tuvo un deje de preocupación.

_-Todo._

-_Tuve una razón. Draco no deber...-_comenzó el mayor.

_-También sé por qué lo hiciste. Después de que huyerais, entré en tu despacho y me mentí en tu pensadero. Dumbledore me enseñó a utilizarlo_-le cortó el ojiverde, con la voz un poco más segura.

_-Entonces, imagino que también sabrás que..._

_-¿Qué Malfoy es inocente? Sí, lo sé. Seré un Potter y seré muy malo en oclumancia Sr. Pero lo que no soy es tan estúpido como para no saber cuando alguien es inocente. Aunque ese inocente sea Malfoy_-dijo Harry con voz segura-. _Lo que le pediría Sr. es que no se inmiscuya, y que en cuanto yo le dé la señal, se marche de aquí con Malfoy._

_-¿Por qué hace todo esto, Potter?_

_-¿La verdad? Por que Dumbledore lo habría querido así. Y bien sabe que soy un fiel seguidor de Dumbledore..._

A su lado, Remus le miraba molesto.

-Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando-explicó rápidamente el moreno.

Remus asintió y se volteó hacia delante.

-¿Tienes algo pensado?-preguntó esta vez el Sr. Weasley.

Harry fue esta vez el que asintió.

-Draco Malfoy está acusado por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. Ocurrido en la torre de astronomía del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?-dijo el ayudante del Ministro, leyendo un pergamino extendido.

Harry observó como el joven Malfoy no hizo ningún movimiento.

-¿Tiene algo que decir?-repitió de nuevo el ayudante.

La gente comenzó a murmurar. Y el Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, se levantó de golpe y mandó callar. Luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio. Le cogió de la barbilla y le hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

-Responde, maldito niño malcriado ¿tienes algo que decir?-escupió.

Y Draco Malfoy para asombro de todo el mundo, le sacó la lengua. Pero Rufus no dejó que se burlara en su cara, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ocasionando que el joven Malfoy se mordiera la lengua. Y a pesar de eso, sólo una lágrima se deslizó por la blanca mejilla. Su expresión, sin embargo, no cambió.

De pronto, Harry percibió el orgullo de la persona que tenía detrás, y supo que había llegado el momento. Se levantó de golpe, provocando que todos los de la sala le mirasen, y ante el asombro de todos se dirigió hacia el estrado.

-Puede que él no tenga nada que decir en su defensa, pero yo sí que tengo-replicó Harry, mirando fijamente al rubio y sonriendo ante su perplejidad.

-¿Puede explicarse Sr. Potter?-inquirió escéptico el Ministro de Magia.

-¿Para qué explicar pudiéndolo mostrar?-replicó el moreno.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada...-se le oyó decir al ayudante del Ministro, pero éste con una mirada lo mandó callar.

-¿Sr. Potter? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?-preguntó Rufus.

Harry sonrió.

-Me explicaré; en vez de contar con palabras lo que vi, les mostraré mis recuerdos. Pero antes, debo de anunciarles que yo también estuve allí, y que no fue Malfoy quien mató a Dumbledore-entre tanto que decía esto, se sentó en uno de los asientos.

-¿Quién fue entonces?-preguntó uno de los presentes.

-Vean mis recuerdos, Sres. adelante, les invito.

Harry cerró los ojos y tranquilamente se recostó en la silla. Sintió como comenzaban a entrar dentro de su mente. Y una vez que dejaron de entrar, Harry comenzó a abrir y a cerrar puertas de su mente. De manera que todos los que estaban allí se iban dirigiendo al justo recuerdo que el joven Potter quería mostrarles.

Y cuando, bastante sorprendidos, los que habían entrado salieron de la mente del joven Gryffindor, se volvieron hacia uno de los acusados. El Ministro se levantó de su asiento y mandó silencio.

-Draco Malfoy queda absuelto del crimen del que se le acusa-el rubio observó asombrado al moreno, pero este miraba al Ministro, que prosiguió-. Greyback Gibbon queda acusado por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Arrestadle!

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

_Bueno, ya sé lo que me irán a decir, que en vez de empezar nuevas historias, me dedique a las antiguas, pero lo siento, no he podido evitarlo._

_De modo que, esperando que les guste (a pesar de todo), se despide cordialmente:_

_AureaAspen._


	2. El Corazón Tiene Razones

**Eternamente Vinculados**

**Capítulo 2:** _El Corazón Tiene Razones, Que La Mente No Entiende_

En cuanto el Ministro de Magia pronunció esas palabras, cinco o seis, de los aurores que custodiaban a los acusados, se echaron encima de Greyback y le redujeron.

-¡Yo no he sido! ¡Es mentira! ¡Ese chico miente! ¡Yo no he matado a ese mugroso viejo!-exclamaba, mientras con bastante trabajo, los aurores se lo llevaban.

-¡Llévense también a esos dos!-ordenó Scrimgeour señalando a los otros dos hermanos, quienes no opusieron resistencia cuando los aurores les apuntaron con las varitas y se los llevaron.

Una vez los acusados se hubieron ido, todos volvieron sus rostros hacia el moreno. Descansaba en la silla, mientras era atendido por Remus y Arthur. El Ministro se acercó a donde se encontraba Harry y le miró.

-Has sido muy valiente Potter. Sobretodo para salvar al hijo de unos mortífagos, que por lo que tengo entendido, te las ha hecho pasar canutas todos estos años en Hogwarts-dijo-. También debo decir que te has vuelto un joven muy poderoso, sabes mucha Oclumancia, ¿quién te enseñó?

-Mi primer maestro fue el profesor Snape, pero terminé de aprender con Ojoloco-respondió, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

El Ministro hizo una mueca y se giró hacia uno de sus ayudantes.

-La Orden del Fénix-explicó.

Harry asintió corroborándolo. Después de eso, Scrimgeour se dirigió al estrado y comenzó a charlar con sus ayudantes. Éstos asentían y apuntaban rápidamente todo lo que les decía, en los pergaminos. Los periodistas que se encontraban allí escribían a la velocidad de un rayo con las famosas plumas vuelapluma. ¡A saber la de mentiras que iban contar! Harry negó con la cabeza, no había remedio. Ya se encargaría de eso después.

El moreno giró su rostro en busca de su profesor, pero no le encontró por ningún lado. Sin embargo, con lo que sí que se encontró fue con unos ojos grises que lo miraban y le formulaban una muda pregunta. Una pregunta que él no estaba dispuesto a contestar. En realidad, que no estaba preparado para contestar. En ese justo instante, el Ministro se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la conexión con Malfoy se rompiera.

-¿Sabes? Nos vendría bien alguien de tu talento en el ministerio-"ya empieza otra vez" pensó Harry-. Y se te pagaría bien.

El ojiverde sonrió, pero no contestó. ¡Como si él necesitara el dinero! ¡Tenía más del que necesitaba y quería! Pero en ese instante, una luz se iluminó en su cerebro. Podía estar en el Ministerio, en el departamento que él quisiera (de eso estaba seguro) y podría ayudar a la Orden. De ese modo, el Sr. Weasley no estaría sólo en la tarea del espionaje. El moreno salió de su ensimismamiento y ampliando su sonrisa asintió. Al Ministro se le iluminó el rostro y no pudo esconder su satisfacción.

-Al fin veo que ha entrado en razón, Sr. Potter. La madurez le ha sentado bien-dijo Scrimgeour con orgullo.

En ese mismo momento, uno de los ayudantes del Ministro se acercó a éste y se puso a hablar en voz baja con él.

-_¿Y ahora qué, Potter?-_le preguntó de nuevo la voz en su cabeza. Harry dio un respingo al escuchar a su antiguo profesor-. _¿Le he asustado, Sr Potter?_-añadió con burla.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía de qué se sorprendía.

-_Sólo no me lo esperaba, me ha pillado por sorpresa Sr_.-respondió Harry.

-_Ya_-replicó-. _¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con mi ahijado? Por que resulta que no puedo llevármelo._

-¿¡Qué?-exclamó Harry.

Instantáneamente unos cuantos se giraron a verle.

-_Baje la voz, Potter._

-_¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué no puede llevárselo?_-preguntó horrorizado Harry. Todo su plan desmoronándose por los suelos.

-_Escuche la conversación de Scrimgeour-_le mandó el ex profesor.

-_Pero…_

-_¡Hágalo!_

Harry puso una mueca pero hizo lo que el antiguo profesor de pociones le ordenaba. Realizó un pequeño hechizo en voz baja, y se concentró en oír lo que decían el Ministro y su ayudante.

-Bueno, ¿y con quién se va a quedar el Sr. Malfoy? Aún tiene que venir a unos últimos trámites del Ministerio, puesto que no se esperaba su liberación. Y además es menor, Sr. Ministro-estaba explicando el ayudante.

Rufus lo pensó unos instantes, y miró de nuevo a su ayudante, cogiéndose la barbilla.

-¿No tiene familia? ¿Algún pariente lejano…?

-La única familia que tiene está muerta o desaparecida-negó con la cabeza el ayudante-. Sus padres son mortífagos; su padre escapó de la prisión y no se le ha vuelto a ver; y en cuanto a su madre,…-el ayudante dudó.

-Prosiga-le dijo el Ministro.

-Se la encontró muerta en la puerta de Malfoy Manor, Sr.-respondió el ayudante-. Se cree que la mató el mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

-Comprendo.

-Su tía también es mortífaga, y su Padrino está en paradero desconocido por ahora Sr.-concluyo el ayudante.

El Ministro asintió. Ambos hombres se quedaron pensativos. Y luego Scrimgeour llamó a uno de sus consejeros. Harry por su parte se dejó caer el asiento. ¿Y ahora qué?

-_Potter, debes llevártelo tú_-volvió a decir Snape en su cabeza, y antes de que pudiera replicar continuó-. _Yo no puedo llevármelo todavía. Pero iré a recogerlo en cuanto encuentre un lugar lo suficiente seguro para que él pueda vivir… Potter…_

-_Sí, sí, de acuerdo, me inventaré algo_-terció Harry resignado.

-_Bien_.

-_De nada, Snape. Y por cierto._

-_¿Sí?_

-_Es la segunda que me debe, profesor_-y Harry cortó la conexión.

El moreno se levantó y se acercó a donde se encontraban el Ministro, el ayudante y el consejero.

-Disculpen Señores-dijo con su voz más snob.

Tanto el ayudante como el consejero le miraron extrañados, pero Scrimgeour le miró intrigado. Harry carraspeó.

-¿Sr. Potter?-preguntó el Ministro.

-Verán Sres. es que no he podido evitar escuchar parte de la conversación. Y me parece que tengo la solución para sus problemas-expuso el ojiverde.

Los tres hombres se quedaron helados por la seguridad de las palabras el joven Gryffindor.

-Mi Padrino, Sirius Black, era el primo de Narcisa Black, la madre de Malfoy…-comenzó a explicar el moreno, pero se vio interrumpido por el Ministro.

-Pero Black está muerto, además, era un fugitivo.

Harry intentó que las palabras del Ministro no le afectaran, y haciendo acopio de un sobreesfuerzo humano, prosiguió sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro.

-Exacto, y eso me coloca en la única familia que le queda a Malfoy. Mi Padrino era su tío segundo por parte de madre, por lo tanto, y aunque yo no le toque en sangre, se podría decir que es mi primo segundo político-rebatió Harry, haciendo un movimiento con las cejas.

El Ministro abrió los ojos sorprendido, y miró a su ayudante y a su consejero.

-¿Sería posible que…?

-Técnicamente, podría el Sr. Malfoy irse con él-dijo el ayudante, rebuscando entre sus papales-. No hay ninguna ley que lo impida.

Harry ya estaba recobrando las esperanzas, pero el ayudante aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Con una salvedad-continuó-…-todos le miraban expectantes.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Rufus Scrimgeour.

-¡Oh!-saltó el ayudante y con una sonrisa añadió-: el Sr. Potter debe de ser mayor de edad.

Y Harry lanzó un suspiro de alibio. Los tres hombres le miraron.

-No hay problema-respondió con una sonrisa-. Lo soy.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Sentado en uno de los bancos, justo en la puerta que daba a la prisión del Ministerio, nuestro protagonista esperaba impaciente. Estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Malfoy al saber que se tenía que ir a vivir con él? Bueno, en realidad, con él… y unos cuantos más. Sabiendo lo pretencioso y vanidoso que era, seguro que se las ponía rudas para irse con él.

Harry acarició entre sus manos, la tela de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Sonrió. Y justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta.

Draco Malfoy surgió por ella. Su pose imponente le delató. Harry saltó del banco, como si se hubiera sentado sobre una chincheta. Y se le quedó mirando. Se había lavado un poco, y su aspecto parecía un poco más presentable. Y aunque había un poco más de color en las mejillas del rubio. El moreno seguía sin reconocer al joven que estaba frente a él. Y a pesar de todo eso, continuaba siendo hermoso. De la impresión, la capa se le escurrió de las manos y fue a parar a los pies del Slytherin.

Éste, siguió con su mirada el viaje de la capa, y fue a arrodillarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-No es necesario, Malfoy. Ya lo hago yo.

Harry se agachó y recogió la capa. Se incorporó quedando frente al rubio. Aún podía oler su característico perfume de menta y limón.

-No pienso agradecértelo, Potter-fue lo primero que salió de los labios del rubio.

Harry sonrió, para luego dejar escapar una carcajada.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras-respondió el moreno sin dejar de sonreír, y ladeando la cabeza-. Vamos sígueme.

Draco fue quien se le quedó mirando ésta vez. No hacía ni un mes que se habían visto, y el joven que tenía delante, era uno completamente diferente al del mes anterior. El rubio estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera él quien lo sacara de allí. Y menos de una forma… _legal_. Su nombre estaba limpio, aunque no su apellido. Pero esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era: ¿qué había impulsado a Harry Potter_, su Némesis_, a salvarle?

Harry se paró y se volteó, Draco aún no se había movido.

-¿A qué esperas?-preguntó el moreno.

Draco reaccionó y comenzó a andar, pasándole a él y entrando a la sala de espera. Todos se callaron al verle entrar. Le miraron sorprendidos, extrañados, intrigados. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Harry entró después. Les miró a todos con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, y luego se dirigió a los Sres. Weasley.

-Siento la tardanza. Malfoy se demoró un poco-explicó señalando con la cabeza al joven rubio.

Draco fue a protestar, pero una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que no lo hiziera, que le dejara a él. El Slytherin frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué esa voz se parecía extrañamente a la de Potter? Mientras tanto, Harry se había situado al lado de los Weasley y Remus. Y les explicaba la situación.

-Y por eso Malfoy debe venirse a vivir con nosotros-concluyó.

-¿Harry, estás seguro de que es inocente?-preguntó Ginny.

-Ha sido por él por lo que estoy aquí, Ginny-habló el moreno-. Sé que no es… lo que se dice creíble, pero es inocente, creedme. Sé también que tanto Snape como él tuvieron unas poderosas razones para hacer lo que hicieron. Sé que es todo muy abstracto, pero… confiad en mí. Yo jamás os pondría en un aprieto. Y ahora, La Madriguera es el lugar más seguro que conozco.

-Espero que algún día nos expliques esas _poderosas razones_, Harry-dijo Arthur poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo-. Mientras tanto, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se quede.

Harry suspiró.

-Gracias.

-Y recuerda que lo hacemos por ti. Por que te queremos y por que eres parte de nuestra familia-añadió la Sra. Weasley.

La pelirroja y los demás asintieron. Todos le sonrieron y se voltearon hacia el rubio que les había estado oyendo pacientemente. Harry le hizo señas para que se acercase. El rubio lo hizo, y saludó con un asentimiento, al que los demás le correspondieron.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

El viaje en coche desde el Ministerio hasta la casa de los Weasley sucedió en silencio. Sólo roto por algunos comentarios que hacían los Sres. Weasley y Remus, para intentar aplacar la tensión. Sólo Harry parecía ajeno a todo eso. Mirando por la ventana de uno de los coches voladores que les había prestado el Ministerio, se encontraba el ojiverde, pensativo. Veía las nubes pasar e intentaba darles forma. Siempre le había gustado hacerlo, era una buena forma de despejar la mente.

Ajeno estaba también, a que una mirada gris-plateada le observaba con interés y fascinación. Deleitándose con su rostro, admirando sus múltiples expresiones y divirtiéndose con sus gestos. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cuándo había cambiado? El rubio no lo sabía. Pero le gustaba el cambio. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo, ¿no? El Slytherin sonrió. ¡a la mierda con todo!

Nadie se percató cuando, el rubio se movió discretamente desde su asiento, para quedar justo al lado del moreno. Nadie se dio cuenta, cuando le dio las gracias en un susurro, sólo audible para el ojiverde. Nadie prestó atención cuando el último de los Potter se volteó y le sonrió ni cuando el Slytherin le devolvió la sonrisa. Ni mucho menos percibieron cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Como tampoco, cuando Harry se volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, y Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y le preguntó al oído:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-El corazón tiene razones que la mente no entiende-respondió en un murmullo Harry, y entonces se volteó y besó durante unos instantes al sorprendido rubio.

Nadie se fijó cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos y uno de ellos se sonrojó a la vez que el otro sonreía, en el justo momento en el que aterrizaron. Nadie se quedó a ver como aquellos dos jóvenes cerraban los ojos y volvían a juntar sus bocas, y el moreno decía contra los labios del rubio:

-Bienvenido a La Madriguera,… _Draco_.

Nadie observó como un escalofrío recorría la espalda del joven Malfoy, cuando Harry salió del coche. Nadie notó como Draco sonreía aún con los ojos cerrados ni como suspiraba de emoción. Nadie advirtió como salía elegantemente del coche y la sonrisa se comenzaba a ensanchar en sus labios.

Nadie, nadie, salvo un par de ojos miel.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

_Pueden comenzar a especular._

_Gracias a: _Aranel-Riddle, Vampisandi, Angel-de-Luz, luzy Snape, Alega no hyuga, .-Lovely-Sheikah-., Paddly, marcia canija.

_Gracias por estar ahí. _


	3. Por Esas Pequeñas Cosas

**Eternamente Vinculados**

**Capítulo 3:** _Por Esas Pequeñas Cosas_

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó, se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que no podía moverse. Pero su sorpresa aumentó al ver la razón.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry sonrió y se volvió a recostar. Colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos. Aun era temprano, por lo que se podía permitir vaguear un poco más.

_** FLASH BACK **_

_Era después de cenar. Los Weasley, aunque un poco incómodos todavía, habían tratado a Malfoy como si se tratara de un viejo conocido que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían. El joven Draco, había sido también muy cordial y educado, de manera que Harry les agradeció el esfuerzo a ambas partes. _

_Poco después, había salido a dar una vuelta. Cuando tropezó sin querer con el coche del Ministerio que los había traído. En el que viajaban; Remus, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Draco y él. Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado dentro del coche. Harry se preguntó cómo se habría tomado Malfoy que su Némesis le besara. Lo cierto era que había estado evitándolo todo el tiempo, desde que esa misma tarde llegaran a la Madriguera. Harry aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar a su enemigo de la escuela._

_Con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, llegó hasta la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Dirigió su mirada a las estrellas. Dentro se podían oír las conversaciones de los Weasley, Remus y Hermione. Harry sonrió. Ellos eran su familia. Su verdadera familia._

_-"El corazón tiene razones que la mente no entiende"-recitó en ese momento una voz en su oído-. ¿Por qué mi mente no entendería las razones de tu corazón, Potter?_

_Harry se tensó. Había llegado la hora. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rápido?_

_-¿Potter? Te estoy hablando…-canturreó una voz a su lado._

_Harry suspiró y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Era ahora o nunca._

_-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un imposible? ¿De alguien que no está a tu alcance?-preguntó el moreno sin moverse de su posición, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del jardín de los Weasley-. ¿Alguna vez has anhelado a alguien de tal manera que hasta duele? Le ves pasear y sabes que no puedes correr hacia esa persona por que sabes que te rechazará. Le ves reír con sus amigos y besarse con su novia, y sabes que tú jamás podrás hacer eso… Te ves a ti, amando a esa persona de tal forma que no dudarías en hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero esa persona no quiere saber nada de ti por que te odia…_

_Harry lanzó otro suspiro, esperando que el chico dijera algo. Pero no fue así y fue él el que continuó._

_-No pretendo que me comprendas ni que trates de asimilarlo, sólo, no me desprecies… por favor-y entonces, el ojiverde elevó su mirada y la cruzó con una gris tormentosa._

_Draco estaba asombrado y tenía los ojos nublados._

_-Valla, Potter. No pensé que fueras tan bueno en las declaraciones-fue lo que dijo el rubio._

_Harry sonrió._

_-¿Significa eso que no me rechazas?-preguntó entusiasmado el moreno._

_-Yo no te quiero de esa manera todavía, pero mi salvador tiene que tener algunos privilegios…-dijo un Draco sonriente y burlón._

_-¿Todavía?-preguntó Harry sonrojándose._

_-No todo es un imposible,… Harry…-susurró el rubio acercándose a él y rozando su nariz contra la del Gryffindor._

_El moreno sonrió y se le echó encima, besándole. Luego, rápidamente, se separó azorado y susurró una disculpa. Pero Draco, lejos de estás enfadado, soltó una carcajada._

_-Está bien, Potter, puedes besarme-le dijo como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor, Harry se sonrojó más aún más-. Pero, por favor, no te comportes como una colegiala enamorada._

_Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero antes de conseguir darle un golpe en la cabeza, el rubio se escabulló y se puso en pié. Le sonrió burlón y le lanzó un beso con la mano. Luego hizo como si fuera una de esas chicas enamoradizas, de las que salen en las películas; suspiró y miró al cielo con ojos brillantes, luego se aventó el pelo imaginario e hizo como si estuviera besando a una persona invisible._

_La cara de Harry había pasado de rojo tomate a morado moretón._

_-¡Malfoy! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-exclamó levantándose de golpe._

_Draco se echó a reír y Harry se puso más furioso._

_-¡Ya verás como te coja!-gritó comenzando a correr detrás del rubio, que se reía-. ¡Vuelve aquí Malfoy! _

_-¡Cógeme si puedes, Potter!-replicó el otro._

_Y mientras, el par de ojos miel, los observaba divertido desde la puerta. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sólo esperaba que supieran lo que estaban haciendo. _

_-¿Profesor Lupin?-le preguntó a su lado una inteligente chica._

_-¡Hermione!-exclamó sonriente el licántropo-. ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que me llaméis Remus? _

_La chica sonrió y en ese momento la Sra. Weasley se acercó y preguntó. _

_-Remus, ¿crees que a Harry le importaría compartir la habitación con el chico Malfoy? _

_-No lo creo-negó con la cabeza el merodeador. _

_-Bien, iré a preparar las habitaciones-comentó Molly y se alejó camino a la cocina. _

_Remus volteó y continuó observando por la ventana. Hermione también le dio una ojeada hacia el lugar al que miraba el antiguo merodeador. _

_-¿Es posible?-preguntó abriendo los ojos y observando sorprendida a los dos chicos que corrían intentando atraparse el uno al otro. _

_Luego miró asombrada a su profesor con una duda creciente. _

_-El amor es imprevisible, llega cuando menos te lo esperas y de la mano de quien menos piensas-respondió el hombre-lobo como si eso lo explicara todo._

_Y en cierto modo, así era. Y de ésta forma, mientras ellos se tiraban al suelo y se ponían a reír, el ex profesor y la mejor amiga de uno de ellos les observaban con dulzura. Y en un momento, Hermione miró de reojo al merodeador y al verle con ese rostro de inmenso cariño, la chica sólo pudo sonreír. _

_** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

Harry sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía bien allí. Tumbado en la cama, con los rayos del sol golpeándole en el rostro y el brazo de la persona que amaba cogiéndole de la cintura. Era tan cómodo que si hubiera sido por él, se habría quedado allí para siempre, para el resto de los siglos venideros.

-¿En qué piensas?-esa pregunta le sobresaltó.

Abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza. Se encontró con los ojos plateados de cierto rubio, que le miraba entre curioso y divertido. La cabeza la tenía apoyada sobre una mano y con la otra mano jugaba con uno de los botones del pijama del Gryffindor. Harry sonrió. La noche anterior, cuando el rubio le había propuesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo si juntaban las camas, el ojiverde había aceptado de inmediato. Aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabarían ambos en la misma cama.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?-Draco puso un puchero y con dos dedos comenzó a caminar sobre el pecho del moreno hasta llegar al rostro, y acariciarle los labios y la nariz.

-Pensaba en lo que pasó ayer-contestó Harry, volteándose hacia un lado, de manera que el rubio pudiera abrazarle por la espalda.

-Entiendo-fue lo único que dijo el Slytherin.

-Pues yo no entiendo una cosa-rebatió el moreno.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué me aceptaste tan pronto?-preguntó dándose la vuelta.

Draco sonrió y le besó la frente.

-Por la sencilla razón de que tú también me gustas un poco.

-¿Un poco nada más?

-Bueno, está bien, un mucho-se rió el rubio.

-Eso está mejor-dijo Harry satisfecho antes de darle un suave beso a Draco, el cual le recibió gustoso.

-Eso me deja a mí dos dudas más-dijo esta vez el rubio, mientras Harry se acomodaba en el pecho de su enemigo.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué les dijiste a los Weasley y al resto, que la razón por la que ibas a salvarme era por Dumbledore y por que era inocente? ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?-preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos entre los revueltos cabellos del Gryffindor, dejándolos aún más desordenados.

-Bueno, en realidad, esas también eran unas razones por las que lo hacía.

-Pero entonces les mentiste-sonsacó el Slytherin.

-No. Simplemente no les dije _toda_ la verdad-replicó el moreno, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Draco también sonrió-. Siguiente duda.

En eso, Draco se apoyó sobre sus codos, quedando a un palmo de distancia un rostro del otro. Harry le miró entre sorprendido y expectante.

-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?

Harry se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Sí, sí que lo es. ¿Esa era tu pregunta?-continuó carcajeándose Harry.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?-preguntó seriamente el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos.

El ojiverde se sentó sobre él y le dijo:

-Sólo déjame pensarlo. Ésta noche te respondo.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Los gemelos Weasley, Ron y Percy bajaron en ese instante a desayunar. Un dulce y sabroso olor a desayuno se podía aspirar el en ambiente. Atravesaron el pasillo y bajaron casi de un salto las escaleras, peleándose por ser los primeros en llegar al último escalón. Pero al entrar en la cocina, se desconcertaron. Allí no había nadie.

George y Fred se miraron. Percy y Ron también.

-¡El jardín!-exclamaron todos a una.

Y de nuevo, salieron corriendo.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron al jardín con tantas ansias, que se tropezaron y se cayeron unos encima de otros.

-¡Quítate de encima Fred!-exclamó George.

-¡No puedo si no se quita Percy!-replicó el gemelo desde arriba.

-¡He perdido mis gafas!-gritó el pelirrojo hermano.

-¡Me estáis aplastando!-gimió Ron, abajo del todo.

Y mientras intentaban ponerse en pie, estaban siendo observados por un gran grupo. No sabiendo si partirse de risa o llorar por lo ridículos que parecían.

-Sabía que los Weasley eran patéticos, pero esto se excede-soltó de pronto una voz.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamaron unos cuantos a la vez.

Draco les miró alzando una ceja y arrugando la nariz, pero no dijo nada. Entre tanto, los otros cuatro, se habían levantado y se habían acercado a donde estaban los demás. El resto de los Weasley, Remus, Hermione, Harry y recientemente incorporado Draco Malfoy, autor de tan ingenioso comentario.

-¿Es que no podéis comportaros? ¡Tenemos invitados!-gritó Molly Weasley, con la cara tan roja como su pelo-. ¿Acaso no os he dado una educación? ¿No podéis dejar de ponerme en evidencia?

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

El rubio estaba que se partía. ¡Aquellos Weasley eran toda una familia! Draco fue a lanzar un comentario burlesco pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Di una sola palabra y te capo-habló Harry llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El ojigris cerró la boca que tenía abierta y alzó una ceja, con una mueca graciosa. Y entonces se cruzó de brazos. Harry dejó el tazón de leche en la mesa del jardín, y sonrió.

-No me mires así, eres tú el que provoca siempre las peleas-dijo Harry comenzando a reírse por la cara que había puesto el rubio.

-Si evitaran hacer cosas absurdas, no tendría que hacer sagaces comentarios, pero es que siempre que hacen algo, se me ocurren…-comenzó a explicar Draco dándose aires de grandeza.

-Pues deja tus sutiles ocurrencias para otro momento y ayuda a recoger la mesa, Malfoy-le cortó Harry levantándose, cogiendo su plato y yendo a la cocina a dejarlo.

Draco se le quedó mirando asombrado. Aunque más alucinados que él estaban el resto de los presentes. Luego, el rubio también se levantó y recogiendo su plato realizó el mismo trayecto que el moreno. Ahora sí que los Weasley, Remus y Hermione estaban perplejos.

-¿Acabo de ver a Malfoy recogiendo un plato de la mesa o me lo he imaginado?-saltó Ron, señalando con el pulgar el lugar por el que el rubio había desaparecido.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Poco después, se estaban tomando los cuatro chicos pelirrojos el desayuno, mientras el resto de los que estaban allí les observaban y hablaban. Sorprendentemente, habían sido Harry y Draco los que habían recogido y lavado los platos, y los que habían limpiado la mesa y les habían traído el desayuno. Una vez hubieron terminado, se habían sentado allí. Bueno, en realidad, el moreno se había sentado; por que Draco había permanecido todo el rato apoyado en la pared de la casa.

-¡Esto está delicioso! ¿Qué es Harry?-preguntó Ron lamiéndose los dedos con adoración.

-¡Sí, Harry! ¿Qué es?-exclamó Ginny sonriente.

Todos le miraron expectantes. Harry sonrió, al parecer les había gustado el desayuno. Harry miró hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraba Draco apoyado y con los brazos cruzados. El ojiverde cruzó la mirada con el ojigris. El moreno se le quedó mirando y el Slytherin frunció el entrecejo, intentando deducir lo que se escondía detrás de la mirada del Gryffindor.

Éste se volteó y miró al resto de la gente que había allí. Luego sonrió y dijo:

-Se llama Alajú. Es un dulce de aires típicos de Cuenca, en España. Se encuentra entre los usos culinarios de la dinastía Tang, en la China del siglo X y también en el pan de miel de los caballeros de Gengis Kan. Se aventura su llegada a España de mano de los pueblos árabes-el ojiverde paró su explicación y observó divertido las reacciones que había causado en aquella diversa familia.

Los Weasley estaban con la boca abierta, Remus sonreía entre divertido y asombrado y Hermione se reía por lo bajo. El rubio mantenía su posición de indiferencia. Aunque sonreía un poco de lado.

-Se hace con miel cocida, pan y piel de limón rayados y almendras. Era un plato sencillo y decidimos hacerlo…-continuó Harry sin darle importancia.

-¡Un momento! ¿Decidimos? ¿Tú y quién más?-preguntó Ron, sacando a flote lo que todos pensaban.

-Malfoy y yo-Draco escupió el agua que había conjurado.

-¿Y eso desde cuando? ¿Te recuerdo que TÚ me obligaste? ¡Tú lo decidiste! ¡En ningún momento se tomó en cuenta mi opinión!-reclamó el Slytherin mirando a Harry furioso.

-Bueno, pero me ayudaste… ¡y además me contaste su historia y todo eso!-replicó Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

Draco se desconcertó al observar que la sonrisa iba dirigida a él. Cerró y abrió la boca repetidas veces, pero entre que no le salían las palabras y la sonrisa estúpida del Gryffindor, sólo pudo enfadarse más. De manera que dio una patada en el suelo, y con las mejillas de un color rojo que nada tenían que envidiarle a los cabellos de los Weasley, gritó furioso:

-¡Eres insoportable, Potter!-y sin más, se alejó de allí y entró en la Madriguera dando un portazo.

Todas las miradas que habían estado concentradas en el rubio, pasaron ahora a Harry. Y éste sin percatarse de nada, se dijo:

-Ahora sí que la has hecho buena, Harry-se quedó pensativo y al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó de sopetón y mientras corría hacia la casa, le oyeron gritar-: ¡Vamos Draco, no te enfades! ¡No sabía que no querías que se enteraran!

Y más tiesos que si les hubieran echado un Petrificus Totallus, los demás presentes se miraron unos a otros totalmente trastornados. Hasta que, de nuevo, fue Ron el que puso en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

Harry había seguido al ojigris hasta la habitación que compartían. E intentaba disculparse.

-Draco, no te pongas así. Te prometo que no fue mi intención. De verdad que no sabía que no querías…

-No es eso-replicó el rubio sentándose en la cama, donde esa misma mañana habían estado compartiendo arrumacos.

Harry se arrodilló a sus pies, apoyándose en las rodillas del rubio.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó.

-Te juro que no te entiendo, Potter-susurró el Slytherin, colocando un mechón del cabello de Harry en su sitio, el ojiverde sonrió-. Primero me salvas, luego te me declaras y ¡ahora parecíamos una pareja feliz y contenta! No entiendo nada,… no sé lo que siento por ti. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué he hecho yo…?

El moreno le tapó la boca con la mano y se sentó a su lado. Le hizo que le mirase.

-Esta mañana me preguntaste que por qué me había enamorado de ti-Draco asintió-. Bien, pues aquí tienes mi respuesta.

Y salvando la distancia entre los dos le besó. El rubio cerró los ojos dejándole profundizar en el beso. Y ¡demonios que si lo hizo! "¡Joder!" pensó el rubio "este es sin duda el mejor beso que me han dado". Cuando se separaron, casi no podían respirar.

-¿Por esto?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry le acarició la mejilla a la vez que sonreía bobamente.

-Por eso; por tu sonrisa; por tus ojos; por tu pelo; por tus gestos; por como fruncías el entrecejo cada vez que no te salía algo; por la paciencia que ponías al explicarle algo a tus amigos; por como escribías concentrado los apuntes en clase; por como mirabas a las cosas que te agradaban; por tu decisión de ganarme en todo; por tu firme propósito de hacerme la vida imposible; por que tienes derecho a que te quieran…-enumeró Harry.

-Bueno, ¡basta! ¡Me voy a sonrojar!-exclamó Draco.

-Tarde, ya lo estás-se rió Harry-. Por esas pequeñas cosas y por ser tú, supongo-añadió para finalizar.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio bajando la mirada, y entonces la subió altanero-. Imagino que soy demasiado apetecible. Debo de reconocer que tienes buen gusto. Me merezco que me quieran. Soy demasiado _yo_, para lo contrario. Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo-sonrió Harry.

-Eres increíble-susurró asombrado Draco.

-Lo sé.

-Y continúo sin entenderte-murmuró molesto el rubio, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que le miraban.

-Vamos Malfoy, si todo el mundo se entendiera con todo el mundo a la primera, ¿donde estaría la gracia?

Draco soltó una carcajada y Harry le guiñó un ojo.

**D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H**

¿Demasiado largo? Seguro que no. Pero no se crean que ya esta todo solucionado, no todo es lo que parece, _muchas sorpresas_ en el próximo capi.

Gracias a: **Bollito Malfoy** (me alegro de que te guste y gracias por leer); **Setsuna** (tu también me hiciste sonreír); **Vampisandi** (me alegro de verte por aquí!); **Lireve** (jajaja, espero haberte contestado, gracias por leer); **Aikoss** (gracias por leer).

Hasta el siguiente capi!

_-¿Se lo ha creído?_

_-Sí. Pronto caerá. No te preocupes, no me pienso enamorar de él. Pero él sí que se va a morir por mí._


End file.
